


College is as Hard as Love

by MelodyMelons4Life (orphan_account)



Series: Hamilton College AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Hate, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, uh idek what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MelodyMelons4Life
Summary: Alexander Hamilton meets Peggy and John and learns about them.





	1. Intro

Hamilton

CHARACTERS  
Alexander Hamilton  
John Laurens  
Hercules Mulligan  
Marquis de Lafayette  
Margarita (Peggy) Schuyler  
Elizabeth (Eliza) Schuyler  
Angelica Schuyler  
Aaron Burr Jr.  
Thomas Jefferson  
James Madison  
George Washington  
Henry Laurens  
Philip Schuyler  
Maria Lewis Reynolds  


!Ships!  
Lams  
Jeffmads  
Marliza  
Mullette  
Pegurr  
Whamilton


	2. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton meets Peggy and John and learns about them.

Alexander was a lot. He really was. He was cute, and smart. Noticing things was her thing. Peggy waved at him. He’s new, She thought, smile fading ever so lightly. “I’m Peggy,” She smiled. “The leader of the LGBTQ+ club!”

 Alex smiled. “Alexander, and the best debater in this college.” He joked. She nodded once, her big brown curls bouncing as they stayed refined in the ponytail, she smoothed her yellow skirt and flashed him a smile. “I’ll show you to your dorm, come!” And off were they.

  
John wouldn’t believe her. She lies a lot.

 

  John just couldn’t believe her. He was seething, as the thought she would hook him up with a new college student! Who in God's name even knows if he likes men!? “You’re Alexander?” He tries to act polite, but was ready to freaking kill that asshole-

  “Yeah. I’m Alexander Hamilton. So I guess we will be roommates? That’s really good since you look really nice! Oh- hey! Are those civil rights posters?! Have you attended one? Are you an activist? I love those people because everyone should have the same rights. Y’know? Oh, jeez! Am I rambling? I’m sorry for ranting it happens a lot-“

  John smiled as Peggy giggled. “Our fellow John is an activist, thank you. Oh would you also join the LGBTQ club?” He nodded, smiling sheepishly. Of course. He liked her. I mean who wouldn’t? Look at Peggy…

 

   Alexander was gonna die. First a cute female who, was just a two years younger than him, then, a hot male who was a year older than him. While Peggy and Alex walked she told him, she had eyes on someone who, sadly, didn’t know that she liked him.

  Alex mentioned Burr, which made her blush. “That’s the one I like!” She told him about Burr. Then about John, who was single and she didn’t have any eyes on him (much to Alexander’s relief it seemed). She explained to him about her sister's, how mean and rude Angelica seemed even though she’s soft in the inside. And how Eliza, was a big softie and was helpless. She also told him how she was only, ‘And Peggy’ and that’s why Burr didn’t seem to notice her. He gave her pity, and pity she took.

 

  Burr wasn’t oblivious. He knew Peggy liked him. He just didn’t know how to tell her he liked her too. He hoped she’ll make a move first. He was gonna wait for it. He, was also a member of the club, as a straight ally. However, Peggy was ace, hence why she’s the leader. “Oh… thanks Burr for the roses, they’re beautiful…” she smiled politely as Burr relish the fact she was coming undone by them.

  Burr was constantly fighting his conscience about whether to just kiss her....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Also Peggy x Burr I’m sorry but they are complete opposites how can I not?!


	3. (Not a chapter a little note)

I’m so freaking tired. And I’m lazy. Except slowish updates. Kinda depends. I’ll most likely post from month to month about 2 times or I’ll update twelve times a day.

**Author's Note:**

> The introduction guys ;D


End file.
